Chris and Piers: Built Up Frustration
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: Built Up Frustration: (One-Shot) Chris controls Piers after his lust gets the better of him during their mission in China. Chris/Piers. Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.


Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.

Chris and Piers: Built Up Frustration (One Shot Story)

This is my first story in a very long time. I'm sure fans of my previous work will enjoy this, especially fans of the The Nephilim Encounter. I hope they do as well any new readers.

This is a retelling of what really happened between Chris and Piers towards the end of chapter 3, after Carla killed Marco and Chris and Piers got into it.

* * *

Chris slammed his fist against the gate.

"Chris, we need to stay calm." Piers stood a few feet away from his captain.

"After what she's done to us" Chris says turning around. "How many of our men are dead because of that bitch!" Chris raised his voice at his subordinate.

"I'm right there with you, captain, but your personal vendetta isn't going to get us anywhere. If you hadn't been blinded by vengeance, we could have prevented some of those deaths" Piers says, trying to reason with Chris.

"Shut up." Chris starts to walk away.

"Do you even care about our mission anymore?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you" Piers says as Chris turns around. A fire burning in his eyes. He grabs Piers by his shoulders and pins him against the gate beside them. Piers raises his arms and pushes Chris back.

"What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh? What happened to you! It's a good thing Finn's not around to see you this way."

Chris and Piers exchanged glares. Chris was hurt that Piers could bring up Finn like that. How dare he! He pushes Piers back.

"I'm going after Ada but first" Chris says. He walks closer to Piers, closing the gap between them. Their eyes meet. Anger and passion burn in their eyes. Chris kisses Piers. It was lust and about control.

* * *

It's been so long since he wanted to do that. Kiss those soft pink lips of Piers. Every so often he would get a peek at Piers in the locker room. Piers knew it. He always took extra long changing, waiting for his captain to make a move. He noticed the stares Chris would give him during training. Who could blame him though. Piers wore extra tight shirts that showed off her bulging arms. Chris would often think of Piers like that when he was alone at night. But this time with so much anger and passion and lust built up. Chris wouldn't need those images.

* * *

Chris was unzipping Piers' vest as he un-strapped Chris'. They unbuckled each other's pants. They removed them with all the gear attached. They each removed their own shirts with great haste.

They marveled at each other's body up close and personal. Chris with his chiseled chest. His muscular legs coming out from his boring black boxer briefs. Piers toned but more slender build. His tight and surprisingly colorful briefs put a smile on Chris' face. Besides the briefs, his signature scarf was the only article of clothing Piers retained.

They kissed again as Piers ran his hands through Chris' scruffy, burly chest. He loved feeling Chris' strong and overpowering body against his. Chris took charge. He put his hands on Piers' shoulders and lowered him down. Piers kneeled and looked up at his captain. Seeing Piers look up at him with those puppy dog eyes was enough to make Chris instantly erect.

They smiled at each other. "Suck it" Chris ordered. Piers waited so long to hear those exact orders. With pleasure Piers pulled down Chris' boxer briefs and marveled at what a wonderfully hung dick Chris had. He opened his mouth in astonishment. Chris took that opportunity and shoved his hard cock into Piers' mouth. Piers pulled back but was cornered by the gated wall. He was trapped as Chris forced his cock all the way into his mouth. All this pent up frustration was finally being let out. He let out a grunt as his cock was swallowed by the young Nivans.

He finally pulled back allowing Piers to catch his breath before he drove his cock back into his wet mouth. His cock passed through those soft wet lips of Piers. He gazed in awe of Piers taking his entire manhood. Even Piers struggling and gagging made it much more awe-inspiring.

Chris continued to face fuck Piers. He continually let out grunts as he got more aggressive, and sloppy. Saliva and precum was coming from the corner of Piers' mouth and dripping down his chin.

"Fuck" Chris moaned as he pulled out. He grabbed Piers by his scarf and pulled him up to him. He kissed him. Saliva smeared between their lips. He held the scarf tight as he directed Piers into the previous room where their teammate Marco was killed. He kissed Piers again before turning him around. He pushed Piers down over the window arch. Chris rubbed his hands against Piers' bubble butt. He smacked it, which enticed a moan from Piers. Chris grinned as he ripped the briefs off and shoved his cock raw into Piers.

He screamed in pain. "Take it like a soldier" Chris insisted. Piers struggled but was no much for all the pent up emotions from Chris. "Take it" he continued to order. Piers felt his hole being spread open by the rock hard monster Chris had between his legs.

"Take it" he ordered again and again. Piers kept moaning and moaning over the China skyline. Chris grabbed the scarf around Piers' neck and pulled back. He could hear Piers gasp for air as he tightened his grip. Chris let go, Piers fell against the windowsill as Chris continued to demolish that ass. Piers wrapped his hands around the windowsill. Chris thrusted harder and harder into Piers' innocent and smooth hole. Chris got a nice motion, rhythm going before he pulled back on the scarf again.

Piers could feel Chris going faster and harder. He let out the sexiest lion roars Piers had ever heard. He kept penetrating Piers as he struggling for oxygen. Piers heard Chris grunting before losing consciousness. Piers dangled as Chris shot his days old load inside his junior.

Chris pulled back. Piers body fell to the floor. Chris dropped as well. He sat down and eyeballed Piers' naked body. He reached over to his vest and pulled a cigarette out. He lit the cigarette. He blew out some smoke. He glared at unconscious Piers. His ass was red from the continued bashing it received. Chrus took another puff and grinned as he watched his seed drip out of Piers' tight rear end.

* * *

Piers later awoke to Chris' voice requesting information on Ada. He was fully clothed. He felt sore. As he got up he caught Chris' eye before Chris turned away, breaking the contact. They never spoke of what happened again and the only momentum Piers had for the next few days was the pain he got every time he sat down and his sore throat.


End file.
